The Deal
by naleyness
Summary: Rewrite of 3x02. Lucas wonders how he's going to get back on Nathan's good side, let alone get him to go to the beach party after he lost in a game of one on one. Luckily, Nathan offers a deal. M/M, Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

The Deal

Rewrite of 3x02. Lucas wonders how he's going to get back on Nathan's good side, let alone get him to go to the beach party after he lost in a game of one on one. Luckily, Nathan offers a deal. M/M

I know I should write the next chapter of Bachelor Party but I wanted to write a new Lathan fic for a change. Set somewhere in early season 3where Nathan and Lucas are still at odds. This serves as a one shot but if there's interest, I could do a follow up.

On another note, I added another chapter to "Work Out," a Clay/Nathan pairing, so please check that out.

Please review!

. . . . . .

"You're back." Lucas called out as he approaches the River Court.

Nathan turns to look at him. "Maybe you're just high and seeing things."

Lucas rolls his eyes, he knew this wouldn't be easy. "So I guess you're still pissed at me. which, personally, I think is crap. But you tell me… are we friends?"

Nathan thinks about it for a second. "Tell you what, I'll play you for it. Game to eleven."

He throws the ball at Lucas. "Make it or take it. For our friendship." Nathan smirks.

Lucas frowns, hating his it's come to this but he sighs and walks onto the court. They pause as they get ready. Lucas waits before jumping and trying to shoot the ball but Nathan is too fast and jumps high and grabs it from him before the ball leave's Lucas' hands. Nathan takes a shot and scores. Nathan keeps up the pace, never stopping while Lucas' tries to even catch up with Nathan. Pretty soon the game is 10-3 and Nathan jumps to make the game winning shot.

"Game." Nathan declares as he leaves the ball and walks away. Lucas catches his breath for a second before yelling out. "We're you going?!"

"You lost. Guess that means we're still not friends." Nathan says with a teasing smile and continues to walk away.

Lucas couldn't believe what just happened. He knew he was a little out of shape due to the meds he was taking but he didn't expect Nathan to be that good. He couldn't believe that a year ago, he could care less for Nathan Scott but now things were different. He can't say he blamed his brother for being mad at him, both he and Haley had turned his world upside down but in the end, they only disappointed him.

Later on that evening, there was a beach pre-school party where everyone was hanging out. He knew he shouldn't even bother with Nathan. It felt like they were back to square one, hating each other, well at least Nathan hating him. He'd like to say he was doing this for Haley but that's only part of it. He was doing it for himself. Despite what might happen between him and Haley, he had hoped that he and Nathan could at least be brothers, friends, something. So he did, what he had to do. He left the party.

"How come you're not at the party?" Lucas asked as he stepped onto the River Court.

"How come you're not in the gym?" Nathan took a jab. "You know, that little one-on-one game, that was a joke. And you better get yourself in shape, otherwise you're gonna be completely worthless to me this season. Instead of mostly worthless like you are now. Nathan looked at him disgusted. He dribbled the ball and took another shot.

"I know why you're here, Nathan." Lucas pauses. "Haley's not going away, you know?"

"Dude, for once, could you just mind your own damn business?" He was so sick of Lucas butting in.

"As soon as you forgive her! And try to work things out."

Nathan scoffs.

"She loves you, Nate."

"And is that supposed to make everything OK?"

Lucas takes a second to reply. "Yeah, it is."

"You're an idiot."

Nathan chucks the ball again and makes another shot. Lucas was getting just as annoyed with Nathan. He takes the ball and hurls it at Nathan.

"You know something, Nathan?! I've tried with you! But sometimes, I wonder why I bother!"

"Then don't." Nathan quickly replied.

"Fine I won't." Lucas walks up to his him, mere inches from his face. "You wanna… be a coward? Fine. Stay here and hide! Don't go to the party." Lucas pauses to take a breath. "But if you think I'm gonna let you mistreat Haley, you're wrong. Don't try it for a second, because if you do, I'm gonna hurt ya."

Nathan looks away and shakes his head, knowing full well that Lucas was serious.

"Jackass." Lucas mutters as he starts to walk away.

Nathan watches him go but before Lucas steps completely off the court, "So you want me to go to the beach party huh?"

Lucas shakes his head and turns back to face his brother. "You know I do."

Nathan walks up to him, now it was his turn to be up on his face. "Make me."

"What, you want me to drag you there?" Lucas replies sarcastically. He knew he just threatened Nathan just now but that didn't mean he could go through with his promises. It was clear Nathan spent the summer training and working out and filled out quite a bit. Nathan was already lean before the summer but now it looked like Nathan was still lean but even more cut than before, probably adding 10 pounds of muscle to him. Lucas could try but he knew Nathan would probably kick his ass and then some.

Nathan licks his lips. "Something like that."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Why are you here Luke, is it for Haley?" Nathan asked and then thought back to their earlier one on one game. "Or is this for you?"

Lucas takes a second to reply. "Both I guess."

"Well you can leave Haley out of this because it's between me and her. Got that?"

"Fair enough. But Haley's still my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt her, even you."

"Fair enough." Nathan replied back. As much as it annoyed him that Lucas was up on his business, he was at least grateful that he could be there for Haley when he knew he couldn't be there for her, at least now.

"And how serious are you about us being _friends _again?"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "I know it's probably useless, but yes Nathan I am serious. I want us to be friends."

Nathan smirked. "Ok, prove it."

"Huh?" Lucas was confused. "How?"

"On your knees." Nathan ordered.

"What?"

"I said on your knees." Nathan grabbed Lucas arm and led them off to the grassy area off the court. He forced Lucas on his knees and supported himself against the picnic table.

"What the hell, Nate?" Lucas protested.

"Open up." Nathan barked as he started to unbutton his shorts and pull down his fly.

"Wait, whoa!" Lucas was about to get up but Nathan forced him back down.

"You said you want us to be friends, well this can be a start.. you know .. friends with benefits and right now I need some benefiting."

"You're fucking insane."

"Or I can bang some freshmen chick? They're a pretty easy lay."

Lucas winced at his words.

"Oh wait no I can't cuz I'm still married and your best friend ruined me for any one else so I need to get my rocks off and your nosey ass is gonna help me." Nathan stated.

Lucas kneeled there, not really believing this was happening.

"Tell you what, after this we can go to beach party." Nathan suggested. "The choice is yours."

Lucas was trying to process everything in. This was wrong, he told himself. Nathan really went off the deep end here but then Nathan leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Come on Luke, don't act like you're not considering it. You know want to." Nathan pulled down his shorts and boxers and his growing cock sprung free.

Lucas gasped, it was still a little limp but it was huge. It was practically the size of his own when he was fully hard. Lucas didn't have time to think as Nathan grabbed the back of his head and forced the giant cock down his throat.

"Yeah, Luke that's it!" Nathan moaned, holding Lucas' head in place as he swayed his hips.

_This couldn't be happening, this was wrong_, Lucas thought to himself. But he couldn't stop and kept going. He let Nathan hold his face in place while his cock fucked his mouth. Pretty soon, Nathan let go of his grip and Lucas found himself bobbing his head up and down the massive cock.

"Yeah!" Nathan moaned, thankful to have something get him off except his right hand. Seeing Lucas' luscious lips going down on his cock made him even harder. He knew all that Lucas' big mouth was good for something. Nathan knew he was taking a risk but he had a feeling that Lucas would have no problem in complying to his wishes. He'd seen the way Lucas would watch him in the locker room, it was more than just the friendly glance. He was used to people checking him out, girls, guys. In the past he used women, loved the feeling of having some sort of control and power. When Lucas came onto the court earlier, it made him feel good that he still had some power over Lucas. For so long, it was he who felt powerless.

Lucas' breathing was ragged but he couldn't pull his lips away from the giant cock, only able to get a few inches in his mouth. Nathan felt his balls tighten and he started swaying his hips faster while Lucas bobbed his head faster and faster. Lucas grabbed onto Nathan's firm ass for support, squeezing hard on the smooth muscle. Lucas was hard as a rock as well and it only fueled him to keep sucking harder.

"Oh yeah.. that's it.. ahh! Ahhh!" Nathan started to cum, hot spurts started to shoot into the back of Lucas' throat. Lucas' first reaction was to pull away but Nathan's hands kept Lucas' head in place as he shot load after load into the hot mouth. Lucas gagged a bit and swallowed as much as he could, tasting the bitter and warm taste of Nathan's seed.

Finally, Nathan released his grasp and Lucas immediately gasped for air. Nathan too was catching his breath. He pulled his shorts back up and tucked his cock back inside his boxers and started to fasten his belt. Lucas was still kneeling on the ground and he wiped the excess cum of his lips and chin.

Nathan stretched his neck and cracked his fingers.

"Aite, come on, let's go to the party."

Lucas kneeled there, stunned and exhausted. Licking his lips, he could still taste Nathan on him. _This might not be so bad, _he thought to himself as he got up and followed Nathan.

End?


	2. Chapter 2

The Deal

Chapter 2: Midnight Madness

Thank you all for the reviews. I decided to write another chapter, set after Midnight Madness. Again, I'll see how feedback goes if people want to read more. Enjoy!

It's sad that Lucas left the show, I'm not ready for the show to end yet, especially since I am loving Nathan this season. Please sign and support for at least one more season, I want the show to have a proper ending.

http:// www. petitionspot. com/petitions/onetreehillseason8/

(get rid of the spacing)

- - - - -

Lucas noticed that look anywhere, a mixture of anger and lust. It was the same look Nathan gave him before he forced him down on his knees on the River Court. Whitey just threw them out of his office and to his surprise, made him co-captain. It wasn't what he expected it but he's grateful for the opportunity. Although it didn't take a mind reader to know that Nathan was pissed.

They were back in the locker room, everyone had long gone, including Whitey who stormed out after kicking the Scott boys out of his office. The two brothers walked quietly to their lockers. Nathan took off his jersey and stared at the C emblem on the side. He couldn't believe Lucas had hijacked his captainship.

"I guess that C stands for Chris.. Chris Keller." Lucas snorted out as he took off his own jersey. He still wasn't letting Nathan off the hook for playing mind games on Haley, telling her to work with Chris after everything that's happened.

"And that C you have.. stands for cocksucker!" Nathan smirked as he cornered Lucas and invaded his personal space. Lucas back hit against the cold lockers and he took a big gulp.

"You didn't think I forgot our deal huh?" Nathan smirked as he moved closer to Lucas. Lucas stood still as he was mesmerized by Nathan's deep blue eyes and he had to admit, the shaven look worked great for Nathan. He could feel Nathan's body heat radiating off of him and it didn't help that Nathan was bulging out in all the right places. Lucas hated how Nathan could get this reaction from him.

"I .. I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas said lamely. Of course he knew. Despite his best wishes, images of his lips on Nathan's cock invaded his mind.

"Right." Nathan smirked as he moved his hand to Lucas' hips. He could feel Lucas shiver. He knew Lucas wanted him, he could always tell.

"Not only do you remember getting down on your knees and sucking my cock… but you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Nathan whispered into his ear and moved his hand over Lucas' growing erection.

Lucas gasped as he felt Nathan grab his groin and nearly fell over when Nathan slipped his hand inside.

"I knew it." Nathan smirked, seeing Lucas become putty in his hands.

Nathan pulled Lucas' shorts down, his fully hard erection sticking out like a flag pole. It was several inches long and wide but not as big as his own, not that Nathan cared, he was just noticing.

Nathan's own cock stirred and he started tenting out of his own basketball shorts.

"You like that don't you?" Nathan whispered into his ear and took a hold of the throbbing cock. Lucas remained silent as he shut his eyes and tried to picture himself anywhere but here, anything to get his hard on in check. But he was solid as a rock and Nathan's ministrations felt so good. Nathan continued to stroke him slowly, Lucas buckled and was practically leaning on Nathan for support.

With Nathan's free hand, he guided Lucas' hand down onto his shorts. Lucas didn't want this but he couldn't help but stroke Nathan's hard cock. Nathan pulled his shorts down, his cock aching for release, Lucas looked down and saw the huge member, so much bigger than his own, he involuntary licked his lips as they both jacked each other off.

"NO!" Lucas shook his head and pulled his hand away, his last ounce of resolve fading. "This is wrong."

"Was it wrong when you were sucking my cock at the River Court? Or how you look at me in the shower when you think no one doesn't notice?" Nathan teased. "Or how you like it when you touched my cock or when I stroked your's." Nathan gave a big squeeze to Lucas' cock.

Lucas clenched his eyes and tried to fight the pleasure coursing through is body. Nathan saw his struggle and decided to up the ante if he was going to get what he wanted, which was Lucas back on his knees. He swiveled his hips, his cock coming into contact with Lucas. Lucas wasn't expecting that as he let out a shake breath.

Nathan then grabbed his cock along with Lucas' and started to jerk the two off together.

"Ahh." Lucas let out a small moan, the feel of Nathan's hand and cock on his own was too much. He leaned forward, resting his head against Nathan's broad shoulder. Nathan smirk widened as he continued to pick up the pace.

"Tell me how much you want it." Nathan whispered into his ear and started to nibble on his earlobe. He had Lucas exactly where he wanted.

"Come on Luke.." Nathan started to kiss down his neck. All his resolve gone, Lucas pulled back and smashed his lips against Nathan's. Lucas' tongue sought entrance which Nathan granted, their tongues battled as their hips grinded against each other.

"Fuck.. yeah!" Lucas moaned against Nathan's lips. This spurred Nathan on as he stroked harder and started swaying his hips, his cock riding up against Lucas.' It didn't take long for Lucas to moan louder and eventually he started cumming all over Nathan's hand, on his cock and on Nathan's cock as well.

Lucas breathing was ragged as he was coming down from his high. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nathan standing there with that same smirk and lustful eyes. Before Lucas could form words, Nathan grabbed him by the shoulder and led him onto his knees. This time Lucas didn't protest as he opened his mouth wide and sucked on Nathan's painfully hard cock. His tongue ran the length of it, tasting his own seed and lubing it up with his own saliva.

"Oh yeah." Nathan moaned as he placed his cum filled hand behind Lucas head, using Lucas' own hair to wipe his cum off and forcing Lucas down on his cock.

Lucas' mind was somewhere else, all he could focus was on Nathan's cock. He'd tried to hard to fight this but his resolve was gone and he let instinct take over. He let one hand roam up Nathan's chiseled abs while the other one squeezed his firm ass. Lucas pulled his mouth off Nathan's cock and started to kiss the length of it, licking it up and down and then going down on his nuts, taking each sac in his mouth.

Nathan continued to moan wildly, his suspicions confirmed. Lucas was going wild on his cock and he was loving every minute of it. Nathan knew exactly how to push Lucas' buttons.

Lucas sucked on the head while he pumped the base with his hand, eventually, it was all too much for Nathan as he started to moan wildy and he thrust his hips forward. With one last cry, he started to cum down Lucas throat in warm huge spurts. Lucas tried not to gag as he took the whole load in his mouth.

Nathan's cock eventually fell from Lucas' mouth and both boys took a moment to gather their breathes. Nathan casually went back to his locker and changed while Lucas looked on curiously.

Nathan grabbed his things and then looked back to Lucas, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Told you that C was for cocksucker." Nathan grinned as he left the locker room.

End?


	3. Chapter 3

The Deal

Chapter 3

Sorry for the huge huge delay. There are no excuses, just been busy. Half this chapter was already written months ago. I already know where I'm taking this story. I promise not to take so long. I've been missing some good Lathan myself. Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas came home to empty house. His mom was here earlier but she left to go to the café where her and some volunteers were doing something for the mayoral election. Frankly, Lucas welcomed to quiet. Tonight sucked, already losing the first game of the season and kissing an undefeated winning streak goodbye. Lucas even skimped out on some of his medication today in order to play better but it was no use. Between Brooke and Chris Keller and all of it, his heart wasn't in the game.

He put his duffle bag by the door and turned on the lights.

"What the hell?" Lucas nearly jumped in surprise as he saw Nathan sprawled on his bed in nothing but his Ravens basketball shorts. Lucas quickly turned away although he couldn't help but hone his eyes on Nathan's chiseled body.

"Finally." Nathan sat up.

"What are you doing here? I thought I saw you walk out with Hales?"

"And I walked her home."

"Whatever, just get out!"

Nathan chuckled and stood up. "No can do. We have a deal remember? I gave Haley a chance tonight, I walked her home, we talked it was good. And now I'm here."

"Nathan, I'm not in the mood." Lucas tried to look at anywhere but him.

"_Right_." Nathan said sarcastically as he pulled on the hem of his basketball shorts and dropped it down, leaving Nathan only in his jock strap.

Lucas inwardly gulped at the sight and Nathan smirked, knowing the effect he had. The sense of power was definitely what he needed after a night he felt so powerless and losing their first game.

"Nathan, get out!" Lucas tried to gain some control.

"Not leaving and I don't think you want me too." Nathan stepped closer to Lucas.

"I'm serious Nate.. this is already a fucked up situation, I don't need… Ahh.." Lucas inwardly gasped as Nathan came up to him and grabbed his crotch, just as Nathan suspected, Lucas was already hard.

"I've had a long night." Nathan whispered into Lucas' ear and continued to stroke Lucas through his pants. "And losing sucks.. and I'd much rather have you do the sucking." Nathan smirked as he started to unbutton Lucas' shirt.

"Nate.." Lucas tried to push him off but his hands lingered on Nathan's broad shoulder. Nathan removed the dress shirt and his hands went down to work on Lucas' belt.

"But since I'm in a good mood and you did hit Chris Keller in the head tonight, I'll do you a favor too." Nathan stated, his lips inches from Lucas'. Lucas can feel the haze clouding his mind and his hands started to drift slightly up and down Nathan's arms.

Nathan tugged Lucas' boxers down springing Lucas' hard cock out. At this point, Nathan was hard as a rock as well and his cock was jutting out from the jock strap. With one hand, Nathan took possession of Lucas' cock and started to gently stroke it.

Lucas moaned softly and balanced himself on Nathan.

"You like that huh?" Nathan smirked and continued to stroke him gently, not wanting things to be over before it even started. Nathan knew he had Lucas right where he wanted him.

Lucas could only elicit another small moan as he fought to gain some control but being so close to Nathan and the way he was touching him, he was losing all thought. He opened his eyes and found Nathan looking at him, his handsome features just inches away from him.

"Nathan.." Lucas whispered softly and the next thing Nathan knew, he moved his head forward and the two locked lips. Nathan wasn't sure why he did it but it just felt like the most natural thing to do. Lucas started to kiss back and his hands traveled down to Nathan's hips and now it was Lucas' turn and he pulled the jockstrap down and then taking Nathan's cock in his own hand, both brothers stroking each other off. Their lips broke apart as their foreheads rested on each other as they both continued to pant.

Nathan swiveled his hips slightly so that both their cocks were touching and they both started to pump into each other's hands. They both moaned in pleasure and their lips found their way to each other once more. Nathan took his other free hand and placed it over his own cock, forcing Lucas' hand away. Now Nathan was rubbing both of them off and Lucas held onto Nathan for support.

Nathan picked up the pace and they both started swaying their hips faster and faster. Their moaned into each other's mouth. The feel of Nathan's cock brushing up against his own and the magic Nathan was working with his hands on his cock had Lucas' heart beating a mile a minute and it didn't take long before he started to shoot. Once Nathan felt Lucas' orgasm, Nathan quickly soon followed and they both squirted onto each other.

Their stomachs were splattered with cum and Nathan's hands were drenched. They took a second to recapture their breathes before leaning into each other once more and kissing each other senseless, both Scott men quickly re-hardening. Nathan grabbed onto Lucas' ass cheeks while Lucas' hands roamed the muscles of Nathan's back.

"Not done with you yet." Nathan muttered as he wiped all the cum from his hands and wiped them on Lucas' ass. He'd need that for later. He walked backwards to the bed and guided Lucas with him, both of them stepping out of their respective clothes so that they were both naked now. Nathan sat down and guided Lucas down onto his knees.

Lucas didn't even need to think twice as he started to bob his head up and down, taking Nathan's cock into his hot mouth. Nathan threw his head back in pleasure, Lucas was like a vacuum.

Like last time, Lucas didn't care, the only thing he was focused on was Nathan and that big cock in his mouth. He sucked at the head, tasting the cum that just flowed out from them and licked the shaft clean. Nathan could tell Lucas was going wild on his cock and he sat back and took it in. Nathan had to be careful, he wasn't ready to shoot, at least not yet.

"Fuck, you're really good at that." Nathan moaned as Lucas started licking Nathan's balls.

"Aite, that's enough." Nathan had to put a stop to it and he tugged on Lucas' arm and dragged him onto the bed. "I didn't come here for that." Nathan paused. "Well, not only that." Nathan licked his fingers and guided Lucas onto his stomach and he went behind him.

"Nathan, what're you.." Before Lucas could finish his sentence, he felt the tip of Nathan's finger invade his asshole.

"Nathan, stop!" Lucas begged but Nathan just plunged his finger deeper.

"Been thinking about doing this all day." Nathan jabbed another finger in there. He leaned down and spit out some saliva to lubricate it some more.

"Nate, stop." Lucas cried out but for some reason he just laid there while his brother continued to plunge his fingers in deeper until he felt it. It was like a small explosion went off in his body and he felt it from his toes to the tip of his cock.

Nathan smirked at Lucas' reaction. He had heard stories about it but never knew it was true until now. Nathan knew he finally reached the spot and Lucas' hole opened up to him even more.

"Nate.." Lucas panted out but all sense of control was once again fading. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as it felt good, that's all that mattered. Lucas wasn't dumb, he knew what was coming next and while one part of him was screaming no, the other part of him wanted it. It was the same part that allowed Lucas to suck on Nathan's cock and become putty in his hands.

Nathan licked his lips and lubed his cock up with the pre-cum now dripping. Some of the cum he put on Lucas' ass dried up but he used the rest on his cock. He reached around Lucas' and felt the tip of Lucas' hard cock and felt it wet and dripping.

"Now this is going to hurt." Nathan warned as he lined himself up behind Lucas. Lucas stayed quiet as he braced himself. He let out a small gasp when Lucas removed his fingers but just as quickly it was replaced with something else, something much wider and long.

"AHH!" Lucas cried out as he felt his hole being stretched. Nathan stayed the course, going in as slow as he could. Part of him just wanted to ram his cock in there but part of the fun was seeing Lucas beg for it. Why should he have all the fun and this way, it'll make thing easier for the next time.

"Shit, you're so tight." Nathan commented as he continued his assault. He got a few inches in there but Lucas was still unbelievably tight squirming beneath him. Nathan paused and allowed Lucas to get used to it. He swiveled his hips around a bit, loosening him up. Being slightly over ten inches long, Nathan knew he was going to put in the work but he didn't mind one bit.

After a minute or two, Lucas started to relax as he got used to the intrusion. Nathan pushed more forward and pretty soon started to develop a slow pace. It was so tight and warm, Nathan used all his will power not to go crazy, at least not yet. For Lucas, he was panting and sweating like he was running a marathon. The pain was there, but as Nathan stretched him out, the pain subsided and Nathan's cock was soon hitting his prostate, making the line between pleasure and pain blur.

As Lucas got more into it, so did Nathan. Pretty soon, Nathan started taking long deep thrusts inside Lucas, making Lucas see stars in his eyes. Nathan maneuvered Lucas onto his side and started plunging into him at a different angle. Nathan bent down and saw Lucas practically drooling. Nathan smirked some more and continued to fuck him hard as he leaned down and captured Lucas' lips with his own. Lucas moaned into Nathan's mouth, the feeling almost overwhelming.

Lucas was now pumping his cock in line with Nathan's thrust. Pretty soon, it was too much for both to bear as Lucas tore his lips from Nathan's and started to cry out. Streams of cum covered his hands. His ass tightened around Nathan's cock, sending him over the edge too and dumping a sizeable load up his ass.

"AHH!" Nathan cried out as he pumped his hips one more time and emptied his balls inside Lucas. He collapsed next to Lucas and held onto him as he gathered his breath.

"Shit, Luke, we got to do that again." Nathan joked. But found no response from Lucas only his hard breathing.

"Come on, I wasn't that good." Nathan joked but he propped himself up and saw Lucas clutching his chest.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Nathan started to panic.

"My.. my HCM." Lucas choked out.

Nathan felt his stomach drop, _What have I done?_

To be Continued . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

The Deal

Chapter 4

I know it's been a while. I can't apologize enough. It's just had sometime to find the time to write. I was also able to update my other story Coach (Nathan/Coach from season 6) I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Nathan was avoiding him, Lucas was sure of that. During school and practice, there were no major blow outs, no dirty looks or sly comments. Nathan would pass him in the hallways, not a word or even eye contact. Nathan would look away. The same goes for practice, Nathan communicated with him only if need be. Whitey was curious but didn't inquire. He was just thankful for the silence rather than the two brothers bickering and fighting. Lucas knew this was all because of the last time they were together. The night a week ago where Lucas didn't take his heart medication and Nathan fucked him senseless that he almost had a heart attack.

Luckily Lucas had some pills on his nightstand that he took to slow his heart rate. Needless to say, Nathan was shocked and the pieces fell into place, why Lucas was so sluggish sometimes during practice. Lucas assured Nathan he was fine, that if he took the pills, he would be okay but the damage was already done. Nathan was freaked out by it. He gathered his clothes and muttered a quick apology before heading out. He had a feeling Nathan felt guilty because of how Nathan was acting and how he's been reaching out to Haley more.

While Lucas was glad Nathan and his best friend were reconnecting, something was wrong, something was missing or rather someone. That someone was Nathan. The past week gave Lucas time to reflect about what had transpired between him and his brother. One minute he was trying to get Nathan to go to the beach party to talk to Haley, the next he was on his knees giving Nathan head. Even though he knew it was wrong he still went through with it. He knew why of course, he wanted to get back on Nathan's good side and even more so, he liked it. There was always something about Nathan, why he hated him growing up and how quickly he became his biggest defender when he started going out with Haley.

Every night he dreamt about Nathan, touching him, sucking him off and of course the sheer pain and pleasure it felt to have Nathan inside of him. So many mornings he would wake up completely wet but still hard. But Lucas was tired of the fantasies and the self indulgence, he wanted the real thing and well, if Nathan did feel guilty then, Lucas would take advantage of that. Deciding enough was enough, he headed over to Nathan's. Haley was busy at the café and she let it slip that Deb was out of town. Lucas knew this would be the perfect opportunity for him.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and padded himself dry. In the process though, a certain part of his anatomy woke up. Nathan was half hard and debated whether or not to relieve himself in the bathroom or back in his room. Since he had the house to himself, he opted for the bedroom. He definitely was suffering from the case of serious blue balls especially since he wasn't quite ready to be intimate with Haley just yet. He had always been a sexual person, from a young age, jerking off multiple times a day. Since his split up with Haley, he only had his hands to relieve himself until he got Lucas to suck him off. He had been so frustrated and angry over what happened between him and Haley and him and Lucas that he took it out on Lucas. He knew it was wrong but Nathan was desperate, plus he wanted to make his brother suffer and when the thought crossed his mind, he was turned on by it. The next thing he knew, he was conning Lucas for sexual favors and in return, he would give Haley a chance.

It seemed to be going so well until he took it too far and nearly fucked Lucas to death. As much as he felt horrible about it, he could still remember the feel of Lucas lips on his cock or how tight and warm his ass felt. Nathan shook his head, trying not to think about that and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked into his room but froze on the spot.

"What're you doing here?" He asked a boxer clad Lucas sprawled out on his bed.

Lucas sat up and licked his lips as he took in the sight of Nathan. The towel hung low on his hips, his muscles clearly defined against his wet skin and of course the noticeable, growing bulge on his crotch.

"I think you know why." Lucas tore his eyes from Nathan's crotch to his eyes. Lucas not so discreetly adjusting his boxers.

Nathan felt a sense of déjà vu. A week ago it was him in Lucas room and the roles reversed. Nathan knew damn well what this was about, he could see the lust in Lucas' eyes. He knew it well because he carried the same look too. He was a little surprised by Lucas' boldness.

"I said I was sorry." Nathan began to speak carefully. "I took advantage of you.. to make you do things so that I can give Haley a chance. That was wrong. I'm.. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Lucas stood up and walked closer to him.

"Wha.. what do you want?" Nathan stammered. As much as Nathan tried to fight it, his cock was getting even harder and the fact that Lucas was half naked walking towards him wasn't helping things at all.

"This." Lucas stated as he reached inside the towel and took a hold of Nathan's cock and in doing so, the towel fell to the ground.

Nathan inwardly gasped, the feel of Lucas' strong hand already had him rock hard.

"You were right Nate. I did want it. I want you, I want this." Lucas started to stroke him and nibbled at his ear. Nathan closed his eyes and started to get lost in Lucas' touch.

"Maybe this time I'll scream your name while you fuck me." Lucas whispered, knowing that would drive Nathan mad but Lucas was surprised when Nathan stepped back.

"No." Nathan said firmly. "I.. I won't do that."

"You had no problem last week."

"Because I was an ass and I didn't know you have HCM."

"I told you, I skipped a dose. I took my meds, I'm fine. I want this Nate." Lucas stated honestly.

It took all of Nathan's self control not to kiss Lucas senseless and fuck him hard and fast but he couldn't as thoughts of Lucas gasping for air flooded his mind.

Nathan shook his head and took a few steps away. "No."

"Damnit Nathan." Lucas said frustrated as he pulled down his boxers, revealing his own hard cock. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do… I did." Nathan stammered. "I'm sorry Luke, if there was a way I could take it back, I would."

"You can make it up to me by getting on this bed with me."

Again Nathan shook his head. "I'm . I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to hurt you." Nathan looked up and Lucas saw sincerity in his eyes. "I'll make it up to you, we can go back to how it was before, us playing ball, hanging out and playing video games.. but not this." Nathan bent down and grabbed the towel and covered himself back up.

"Like I said, you can come here." Lucas hopped onto Nathan's bed.

"I.. I won't.. I won't fuck you again."

At that moment, Lucas really hated how much he wanted Nathan. Lucas knew he needed to up his game and just like Nathan had used him to get what he wanted, Lucas would do the same.

"Not yet." Lucas smirk as an idea popped into his head. "But there's something else you can do for me." Lucas sat back and started stroking his cock.

Nathan looked at him bewildered. Sure, he had kissed Lucas, even jerked him off but this would be.. different.

"Please Nate." Lucas' face softened and Nathan couldn't help it any more as threw the towel away and hopped onto the bed, his lips locked with Lucas'.

Lucas moaned into his mouth as their bodies and cocks moved against each other. "I'm so sorry Luke." Nathan nibbled into Lucas ear. Lucas ran a hand through Nathan's dark hair and gently pushed him down. Lucas knew Nathan wasn't ready for what he really wanted but he wouldn't mind a consolation prize. Nathan let Lucas take the lead as his lips trailed down Nathan torso and then finally, Nathan moved down the bed, his face mere inches from Lucas' throbbing cock.

Nathan looked back at Lucas, Nathan's eyes filled with hesitation. "I've.. I've never done this before." Nathan said softly.

"We can do it together." Lucas sat up and gave a half smile. He reached over and gently stroked Nathan's cock.

Nathan smiled back and nodded. He shifted his body and both brothers were leaning on their side, their cocks near the other's mouth.

"Just follow my lead." Lucas instructed as he took a hold of Nathan's cock from the base and opened his mouth wide and started to suck on it.

Nathan let out a shaky breath. It had only been a week since Lucas gave him head but it felt like a lifetime. He nearly forgot how good it felt. Following Lucas' lead, Nathan did the same. He took a hold of Lucas' cock and took a second to admire it. Similar in shape to his own, it wasn't quite as big as his but Nathan had been in enough shower stalls and seen enough porn to know that Lucas was packing. Opening his mouth, he tried his best to imitate Lucas. Though it felt awkward at first, Lucas sucking him off at the same time helped take his mind off it.

Lucas didn't care if Nathan had never sucked cock before. He hadn't either before Nathan but just to have Nathan's lips on his cock felt incredible and it made Lucas suck even harder. Pretty soon, both of them were into it and Lucas grabbed a hold of Nathan's firm ass and rolled them over. Now Lucas was on his back while Nathan hovered over them. Nathan bobbed his head up and down over Lucas cock while at the same time pumping his own hips into Lucas.

Lucas let his hands roam Nathan's back and finally on Nathan's ass. He fingers trailed along the crack and gently rubbed against Nathan's untouched hole. Nathan was a little surprised at first but Lucas only sucked harder and both of them were lost in a haze of lust. Lucas continued to tease Nathan's ass and it only drove Nathan wilder. He felt his balls tense up and pretty soon, he was shooting hot streams of cum into Lucas' hungry mouth. As soon as Lucas felt Nathan's head swell, he let go as well, also releasing his own load into Nathan.

Nathan tried not to gag but in the process, he swallowed some of Lucas cum but most dripped out of his mouth, while Lucas was on his back, where most of the cum had no where else to go but down Lucas' throat, which Lucas didn't mind.

Nathan collapsed on top of Lucas, savoring the after glow of his orgasm. Nathan wasn't even done catching his breath when he felt Lucas' hand continued to rub his ass and then he felt it, Lucas tongue against his crack.

"Wha.. what're you doing?" Nathan tried to sit up but Lucas held him in place.

"Just want to show you how good it feels." Lucas licked one of his fingers and before Nathan could reply, he jabbed his finger inside Nathan's ass.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Deal

Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, can't believe it's been a year. Thanks for your patience and those who reviewed. But here it is the last chapter, this story started out a little dark but I had always pictured that the end would be much lighter. Enjoy and check out my other updates, I've been busy. I have a little bit of a sequel for this story, a spin-off of sorts. If there's interest, I might do it.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathan grabbed Lucas and pinned him down on the bed.

Lucas sighed and ran his hands down Nathan's back and then resting on his perfect ass. "Thought it was worth a try."

Nathan looked down at Lucas curiously and after a moment of silence, "You're really okay with it?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "What part of _Nathan fuck me_, didn't you get?"

"Stop being an ass." Nathan pressed his body further against Lucas but it had the opposite effect of what Nathan had intended as he felt Lucas' cock stir against his own hardening cock.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I and trust me when I say that I want this and I'm okay with it really." Lucas had a more tender expression and moved his hands up Nathan's back and forced Nathan's mouth towards him and the two kissed.

"Okay." Nathan muttered against Lucas' lips.

"Okay?" Lucas questioned, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"But I'm going to go easy on you."

_Yeah right, _Lucas thought but he just simply nodded. Nathan was already spooked once and understandably so and didn't want to spook him again.

"If it's too much, you let me know."

"Okay." Lucas nodded his head again and Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

Nathan tore his lips away from Lucas and started nibbling down his neck and then pretty soon, he had Lucas legs spread wide apart, his tongue sticking out and licking the tight hole.

Lucas moaned in pleasure as he felt his brother ravage his hole. Part of him just wanted Nathan to stick it in there but he knew the prep work was needed.

"Please." Lucas couldn't take it any more as his brother teased him with his tongue and his fingers for several minutes.

Nathan got up and presented his cock back to Lucas' face. Lucas smiled and eagerly sucked on it.

"Make sure you get it nice and wet." Nathan said softly, hoping that he wouldn't blow his load right there and then. It took all his restraint to not jack off while he worked on Lucas' ass. Lucas complied willingly using as much of his own salvia to coat the huge member.

Next, Nathan aligned his cock against Lucas' hole and grabbing hold of his waist, he gently eased himself inside. His eyes never left Lucas, making sure he was okay and that he didn't cause him too much pain.

The initial pain was incredible but after a while it subsidized and Nathan gently eased his way inside. Once fully inside, he stilled, letting his brother get used to it. Nathan was breathing heavily at this point as well, the feeling of being inside Lucas was like nothing on this Earth. Everything was soft, hard and warm all at the same time. He started to gently rock his hips, back and forth and then in small circles to get him to loosen up.

Lucas gasped a loud as he succumbed to the pleasure of it all. "Yes, Nathan!"

Nathan could hardly contain himself as he watched as Lucas come undone. It didn't take long for Nathan to pick up the pace. Pretty soon, one leg was over Nathan's shoulder while Nathan held the other one apart as he continued his assault.

Both were panting and sweating and Nathan bent over and started to kiss Lucas. The feeling was too much as they really both got into it and Lucas started pushing up against Nathan. All thoughts of going easy were thrown at the window as Nathan lost himself and kissed his brother hungrily. Lucas hard cock rubbed against their stomachs and without warning, Lucas felt himself go. Nathan felt the sticky mess against his stomach and started to lose it, empting himself as well.

Spent, Nathan collapsed onto Lucas and they held each other tight, breathing hard as they both came down from their high. Nathan opened his eyes to make sure Lucas was okay. Lucas looked back at him, nothing but contentment on his face. Nathan smiled and the two locked lips again before drifting to sleep.

Hours passed and it was Lucas who was first to awake and he found himself face to face with Nathan, their legs intertwined and arms draped over the other. He took a minute to admire Nathan's handsome features. He never felt closer to Nathan and he took the moment to appreciate it. But Lucas' hand had a mind of it's own and he couldn't help himself from roaming his hands around Nathan's body. Nathan eventually started to stir and he awoke, confused at first by the site of Lucas in front of him.

Then he sat up and looked around at the tangled sheets and Lucas sprawled out in front of him. It took a second for everything to come back to Nathan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"More than okay." Lucas replied and Nathan collapsed back down onto the bed.

"You sure?" Nathan stroked Lucas' cheeks.

"Yes." Lucas playfully rolled his eyes and Nathan just smiled back.

"Good, cuz I can't wait to do it again." Nathan smirked but his smirk faded when he saw Lucas with a serious expression.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah.. yeah, everything is fine." Lucas replied then paused. "Actually it isn't?"

"Huh?" Nathan sat back up. "I thought you said.."

Lucas sat up as well. "What I meant was," cutting Nathan off. "This thing between us.. one minutes we're enemies, then friends, then enemies again and I guess I just want to know where we stand. If things don't work out with Haley this time.. or a next time, then what about us."

"I was a dick wasn't I."

"That first blow job on the River Court comes to mine."

"Whatever, not like you didn't enjoy it." Nathan retorted.

Lucas didn't argue there. "Look, the last thing I ever expected was for us to be here.. like this. But I just want to make sure we're okay."

"We are." Nathan took Lucas hand in his. "Believe me, I didn't expect this either. I didn't mean to let things go so out of hand.. I was just so hurt and mad over the summer and then when I saw you.. I took everything out on you. I'm sorry for that."

Nathan pauses and remembers that day on the river court. "I really do want to make it work with Haley again .. but now that I think of it, I don't know if we should be doing _this_."

"I don't care if we don't sleep together anymore." Lucas replied.

Nathan gave him a pointed look.

"Well, of course I care but this isn't about sex for me.. I just want my brother back."

"You have me." Nathan smiled. "How about this, no matter what happens between Haley and I, you and I are still good."

"Deal."

Both smiled and then silence fell on them again.

"I guess I should leave." Lucas suddenly became away of how very naked they both were.

"Yeah." Nathan reluctantly agreed.

"But.." Lucas spoke up.

"Yeah?" Nathan quickly replied.

"I still wanted to show you how good it feels." Lucas smirks.

"Umm.. how about you ride me again?" Nathan pinned Lucas down again. "And then I can give you a ride home."

Lucas thought about it for a second.

"Deal."

The End.


End file.
